


I’m Not Jealous. I’m Protective.

by BexsLD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Kara thinks it’s adorable, Lena is sick of it, Mike won’t stop hitting on Kara, Secret Relationship, Wants to put the man in his place, jealous lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexsLD/pseuds/BexsLD
Summary: College AU.Kara and Lena have been together for a few months and have kept their relationship private (except for their close friends).Mike has been hitting on Kara a lot recently and Lena is getting very fed up.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 598





	I’m Not Jealous. I’m Protective.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenBean27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBean27/gifts).



> @GreenBean27 requested Jealous!Lena. Just so happens that I had this bad boy ready to go.   
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lena was headed back to her dorm completely oblivious to what was going on around her in the crowded halls when a small poke to her right rib caused her to jump, “Shit!” She squeaked turning her head quickly and jumping away.

The brunette looked to see her familiar room-mate smirking like a fool, “You’re too easy, Lee.” The blonde responded with a small giggle that was like music to the younger woman’s ears.

Lena rolled her eyes, “You’re such a minx, Kara Danvers.” She grumbled out in a low voice.

Kara winked, her twinkling blue eyes never leaving Lena’s for a second, “And you love me for it.” She flirted lightly, taking a small, seductive step towards the smaller woman.

The brunette smirked, “Indeed I do.” She responded staring longingly at the blonde in front of her. Lena felt herself leaning in to kiss the older woman but quickly caught herself and stopped.

A voice broke the silence, “Hey, Kara.” The man greeted.

Kara looked up to meet the set of blue eyes that belonged to none other than Mike, the blonde rolled her eyes, “What do you want, Mike?” She asked in an annoyed tone.

The dark-haired man chuckled, “A date, with none other than the beautiful Kara Danvers herself.” He mused raising an eyebrow in a flirtatious manner, “What do you say?” He questioned. 

Lena glared at the man. She always hated the way he behaved when it came to women, he treated them as though they were only there to fulfil his needs whenever the time arose. These past few weeks he’s been making a point of asking Kara out every single time he saw her. 

The brunette huffed silently.

Kara groaned, “I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, I don’t want to go on a date with you, Mike. I’m sorry.” She told him trying to take a step away.

Mike quickly shifted and stood over the blonde, towering over her height ever so slightly, “One date, and I’ll make it a night you never forget.” He husked, lowering his voice and leaning closer to the blonde with every word he said.

With that, Lena was sick of listening to him and scowled, “She said no, now move along, douche.” The brunette hissed.

The dark-haired man eyed the brunette for a moment, “Oh, so the little Luthor does speak?” 

Lena eyed him for a moment, “Piss off.” She snapped.

Mike chuckled and looked over to Kara again, “Another time?” He said shooting her a wink before walking away.

#

The pair were silent the entire way back to their dorm but Kara could sense the annoyance welling up inside Lena.

As soon as the door was closed firmly behind them Lena turned to her blonde, “Are you sure I can’t punch him?” She questioned.

Kara couldn’t help but laugh, “You definitely can’t punch him.” She told the smaller woman.

The brunette stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s slender waist, “What if I just broke his nose a little?” She questioned mischievously as she tilted her head to the side.

The blonde chuckled softly as she leant down and pressed a light kiss to the raven-haired girl’s lips, “You’re so cute when you’re jealous.” She commented.

Lena scowled up at the taller woman, “I’m not jealous, I’m protective.” She argued causing Kara to let out a soft giggle as she ran her thumb across the older woman’s toned cheek, “Whatever you say, Lee.” the blonde responded.

Kara slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against Lena’s once again. The brunette responded quickly to the kiss moving her hands from the blonde’s waist to her neck pulling her in closer.

Kara pulled away gently and Lena chased her lips wanting more causing the older woman to giggle, “You know you’re the only one for me.” She whispered leaning her head against the brunette’s.

Lena couldn’t help but smile, “I think it’s time we stop being so secretive about it.” She mumbled. 

Kara watched her carefully, “you’re sure? It was your idea to keep it within our friend group.” 

“I’m sick of that dick asking you out all the time. He only wants you for your ass.” She spat. 

The blonde raised her eyebrow, “Isn’t that what you want me for?” She asked playfully winning her a smack across the arm. Kara couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s response.

“I want you because you’re you, Kara. You’re kind, funny, obnoxiously optimistic. Your body is definitely an added bonus.” She added in, cheekily running her fingertips along the blonde’s abs, “I’m certain if Mike new you packed better than him he’d run for the hills. It’d be too much for his fragile masculinity to handle.” 

Kara let out a throaty laugh, “What do you propose then? That I start making out with you the next time he eyes me in the hallway?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

Lena let out a low hum as she pressed her lips to Kara’s neck, “That’s always an option.” Kara couldn’t help but laugh in response as she pulled the brunette closer.

#

Lena had just stepped out of the building and was heading to meet Kara for lunch. They were meeting by the fountain in the centre of campus. 

She turned the corner and spotted her blonde, a small smile crossed her face. The brunette watched from afar as Mike called out Kara’s name and jogged over to her. 

The annoyance was clear on Kara’s face as she tried to politely ask him to leave. Lena picked up her pace a little, wanting to reach the blonde and put the boy in his place once and for all. 

Lena’s eyes widened as Mike reached out and tucked a strand of Kara’s blonde hair behind her ear, the woman fumed. 

“Hey, darling.” The brunette greeted her, making her presence known to the man who was now standing a tad too close to Kara for her liking. 

Kara’s blue eyes stared back at her with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, remembering the conversation they had only a few days prior.

“Hi, baby.” She greeted her happily as she wrapped her arms securely around the smaller woman’s waist and pulled her tight against her front. The blonde leaned in and captures her lips in a soft kiss.

Lena deepened it, making a point of biting the taller woman’s lip as they pulled apart. 

The Luthor turned to look at Mike who was staring at them completely dumbfounded, “You guys… Since… What?” He stumbled over his words not sure how to respond to what just unfolded in front of him. 

Kara smiled, “We’ve been together for six months.” She quickly told him.

Mike was about to open his mouth to speak again when the brunette swiftly cut him off, “I’m sick of you hitting on my girlfriend. Never do it again or there’ll be hell to pay.” Lena hissed, wrapping her arm around Kara’s waist and hooking her fingers through the belt loop of her blue jeans.

Mike’s face fell and turned a pale shade of white as he quickly nodded. He mumbled a short apology before quickly scurrying away. 

Kara let out a laugh as she stared down at the smaller woman, her brown eyes darkened slightly, “You’re adorable when you’re jealous.” She commented again. 

Lena bit her lower lip gently as she smirked, “He should know better not to touch what isn’t his. I don’t like sharing.” She husked as she leaned in and pressed her lips firmly against Kara’s again. 


End file.
